


Negotiations

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>negotiations offworld are not going well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

In retrospect, Jack had to admit that it took heroic effort for Daniel to hold back his obvious tirade until the diplomatic meeting broke up and he could tug Jack into a small sun room off the main hall. "Three days of negotiation," he spat, without preamble. "Three days to negotiate to see their 'secret weapon' and all we get is -- "

"Horseshit," Jack supplied, grinning. He should dial down the amusement a bit, he knew, but Daniel was too furious to notice and Jack couldn't help himself.

"Horseshit!" Daniel agreed, hands waving as he paced.

"They said it was good fertilizer," Jack offered but Daniel just growled at him. Deciding a little damage control was in order, he grabbed Daniel's hands on the next pass, barely resisting the urge to laugh as it took Daniel's feet a few additional seconds to realize he'd stopped moving. Dropping his hands, Jack cupped the archaeologist's face and planted a kiss on him.

Jack let Daniel take control of the kiss, merely going along with the ride as it went from fierce and full of teeth to something slower and gentler before Daniel pulled away with a soft sigh. "Better?" Jack asked, panting slightly.

"I guess," Daniel said, though he looked a good bit calmer.

"Good, now get back out there," Jack said, pushing Daniel toward the door with a pat on the butt. "You can pay me back later." He grinned when Daniel grumbled something uncomplimentary in Arabic before squaring his shoulders and going back out. It would hold the archaeologist for the time being, but Jack knew he was in trouble when they got home. He couldn't wait.


End file.
